This invention relates to an improved precast concrete pile. It also relates to cofferdams and the like made from such piles and to a method for constructing cofferdams, retaining walls, and the like.
Heretofore, piling has generally consisted of metal or concrete members which are substantially uniform throughout, often round for concrete and sometimes in a sheet-like shape for metal members. Sheet piling often has the disadvantage of not being strong enough in some directions of being quite strong in others, and round and rectangular piling have the disadvantage of covering only a small amount of area.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provisions of a precast concrete pile which has a shape that gives the desired strength at the desired place while also providing for the retention of water or earth pressure at the upper portion of the pile.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a type of precast concrete pile which can be readily installed.
Another object is to provide a type of concrete piling which can be used in the construction of cofferdams, retaining walls, bridge piers, and the like, in a very economical and efficient manner.
Another object is to provide a superior method for making cofferdams, retaining walls, bridge piers, and the like, and to provide the resulting superior structures.